


The Queen's Toll

by scribblesofawannabe



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblesofawannabe/pseuds/scribblesofawannabe
Summary: Rogue's tormented by the fact that she can't have a physical relationship with Remy, so when Emma approaches her offering a solution...how can she say no?





	1. Chapter 1

She would do anything to feel his lips against her own, to feel herself lay next to him for an entire night. She wanted it so badly, she could taste his lips as she lay in bed at night...

"Anything, you say?"

Rogue looked up from her thoughts to meet the icy blue stare of the resident psychic, in lieu of Jean Grey, and much to the disappointment of many. " 'Scuse me?"

"Oh please," Emma scoffed, folding her arms over her chest as she stared down at the other woman. "Your pre-pubescent thoughts are positively beating their way into my mind." When the only response she received was a blink, Emma rolled her eyes. "You want to be able to touch Gambit, and that is completely understandable. The man is a stud." The corner of her mouth pulled up into a coy smile, noting the hint of annoyance in Rogue's posture. She crossed the kitchen, her cape trailing behind her, and brought herself into the seat across the table from Rogue.

"Wha's ya point, Frost?"

"My, my...such a temper. And to think I was so graciously considering aiding you in your plight..." Rogue's frown faded, the lines in her face disappearing as her muscles sagged. The two sat in silence for a stretch of time, one sporting a rather pleased-with-herself expression, and the other wearing a look of astonishment.

"...Helpin' me? Y'all are gonna help me?"

"I said I was thinking about it." Rogue didn't seem to hear her say that.

"How?" she asked, her voice rising. The blonde watched her, head tilted slightly to one side. "Emma, how?" she asked again, not even bothering to try and mask her growing anticipation.

"It would be a simple enough feat for someone of my astounding talent," the White Queen said, her nose slightly upturned. "If I so chose to, it would only be a matter of creating a link between your minds." Noting the subtle change in the other woman's mood, Emma quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, quit your moping. The sensation would feel exactly the same. Sensation is nothing more than a reaction to a physical stimulus. The physical aspect would be removed, and you and your swamp rat would be free to frolic about as you please."

"Ah don' undahstand. If Ah can' be physical, how am I s'posed ta touch 'im?" Emma sighed loudly.

"I'm not surprised. Things such as these are difficult for anyone with less than a fourth grade education." Rogue's eyes narrowed, but if Emma noticed she pretended not to. "Through me your subconscious would be connected to Gambit's, and you would be able to act out all of your novel-esque fantasies. Only this time time Gambit will be taking part instead of remaining blissfully unaware." Silence descended once again, and with every passing moment Rogue's eyes grew rounder.

"Ah can' believe it," she whispered at long last. She lifted her eyes to meet Emma's, who had been watching her intently all along. "...Why would ya do this for me?" The blonde woman threw her head back and laughed.

"Darling, it has nothing to do with you. I'm merely tired of being forced to listen to the daily episode of 'All My Mutants'." That sounded more like her, Rogue thought. She was skeptical of accepting any help from her, especially when it would involve allowing Emma to probe around inside of her head, but she couldn't shake the visuals from her mind...

She and Remy could be together.

"Whaddaya wan' in exchange?" As everyone knew, Emma Frost didn't do anything to be nice. There was always a motive behind her actions. The blonde smiled.

"Nothing too demanding. A favor. One favor that I can call upon at any time, for any reason, no questions asked."

"Wha'!" Rogue exclaimed, slamming a fist down on the table. "You're crazeh!" Emma merely shrugged her shoulders, rising effortlessly from her seat.

"Suit yourself." The team's powerhouse watched with burning eyes as she strode toward the doorway. She'd never get another chance like this. Lord knew Emma wouldn't offer it again, either...but was it worth being at the mercy of the White Queen?

Of course it was.

"Ah'll do it," she all but muttered. It was enough to get Emma's attention, though. A coy grin crawled across her painted lips. She turned to face the southern belle.

"Fabulous. Bring Gambit to my chambers at 10 o'clock tonight." She didn't wait around for an answer, nor did Rogue seem inclined to give one. Her emerald gaze remained focused on the kitchen entrance long after Emma left. It was surreal. She had never allowed herself to even think of the possibility. Remy had always been her Northern Star - a light in the darkest of places, but never something she could hold in her hands...What would he say when she told him? Would he be excited? Or would he refuse? And what about after it all? Would he stick around, or would he vanish into the night, finally taken everything from her?

No, she told herself, shaking her head of auburn curls. She refused to believe that about him. They loved each other...

...Right?


	2. Chapter 2

How long had she been standing outside of his door? It felt like hours. Rogue had scoured the entire estate in search of the Cajun, after asking a handful of people, and had finally made her way to where she now stood. She could feel her heartbeat pounding against her eardrums, and her mouth went dry. "Why is this so hard?" she asked herself. "Yah've been ta Remy's room before, and it ain't lahke ya nevah talk to 'im or anythang. Raht." She nodded, encouraging herself as she turned to face his door for the millionth time. She lifted a hand, curling her fingers in toward her palm as she prepared to knock, but she was too slow on the draw. The knob turned, making a distinct clicking sound as the latch was twisted out of place. Rogue's eyes widened as the door opened, revealing behind it the very man she had been so excited, and yet so afraid, to see - Remy Etienne LeBeau.

"Chere," he said, a warm smile coming to his face. It wasn't without his usual hint of charm. "A pleasant surprise as always. What be de occassion?"

"Oh...were ya on ya way out? Ah can come back latah if-" Remy placed a covered finger to her lips, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Remy always makes time for yo'. Yo' know dat." She brought her emerald gaze up to meet his red-on-black, and nodded. "Good. Now, what be on yo' mind, Petite? Is not every day I am lucky 'nough to witness yo' beauty on my threshold." How would she even begin? "Well, Ah was jus' thinkin'...an' Ah sorta made a deal with Emma, an' now we gotta go see her so she can do some kinda hocus-pocus so's we can touch. Or somethin'..." Yeah, that would totally work.

"Well...it's sorta hard ta explain...Can Ah come in, Sug?" He stepped to one side of the entryway, extending an arm as a gesture of welcome.

"I t'ought yo' would never ask."


End file.
